The present invention relates generally to sonobuoys and more particularly to a low cost sonobuoy assembly suitable for air launching and automatic deployment upon immersion in sea water.
Air launched sonobuoys, produced in large quantities to military specifications, require long storage life, compatibility with existing ground and aircraft support equipment, and ability to withstand rough handling. The housing is usually a machined tube containing all the components mounted with standard fasteners to structural bulkheads, internal tubes and straps. O-rings seal the electronic compartments from the sea water. Some configurations employ an inflatable surface float which is initiated by a pyrotechnic device. The sonobuoys are stored in a shipping and launching container and a gray overpack. Each of these features significantly adds to the unit production costs.